


You're So Grounded!

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, He sneaks out, He's so dead, Humor, Kinda, Like father like son, M/M, Michael Allen - Freeform, One of my old ones, Zoey-centric, sorry if this is shit, the CCPD catches him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Len and Barry's teenage Son sneaks out to go hang out with the wrong crowd and ends up getting caught by Eddie, Joe, Singh, and Zoey, who are doing a late night investigation





	You're So Grounded!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I haven't uploaded a coldflash fic in a while so I figured I would upload one before Supergirl starts for me. Enjoy!

Michael Allen opens his door to make sure his parents are sleeping. When he hears his father's soft snores he goes back into his room grabs his sweatshirt and his backpack and then quietly walks down the stairs. He gets a text message from one of his friends saying that they are down the street from his house. Michael puts his shoes on grabs his key to the house and slowly and very quietly walks out of the his house.

 

Zoey Allen walks into the precinct cup of homemade coffee in her hand. Since being hired at CCPD, she and Barry have shifts. Barry is the day forensic scientist and Zoey is the evening. And since becoming allies with the rogues they sometimes help with a meta so Zoey/Barry can work. “Captain? You’re still here? I thought you would be home by now.” Zoey says to her boss when she sees him talking to an officer. “I always work late on Fridays Zoe.”  Singh says. “Right right.” Zoey says. Joe and Eddie walk in from patrol. “Hey Zoe. Working tonight?” Joe says. “Yep. I'll be in my lab doing paperwork if you need me.” Zoey says. “Roger that.” Eddie says. Zoey was 10 minutes into doing paperwork when she gets a phone call.

  
  


“Lenny what's up?” Zoey says. “Please tell me Michael is with you.” Len says. “Mikey? No he isn't I'm at work.” Zoey says. “Why?” Zoey says. “He's gone.”  Len says. Gone? Zoey says. “Yes Zoella do I need to rephrase it?” Len says sarcastically. “But I don't understand, he doesn't have a car.” Zoey says. “And he doesn't have super speed Caitlin made sure of it when he was born how could he have snuck out?” Zoey says. “I don't know but Barry is freaking out, I'm freaking out. I woke up and I decided to go check on him and he was gone.” Len says.   “Okay Len I'll keep an eye out and I'll inform Joe and Eddie see if they can go back on patrol and find him.”  Zoey says. “I'll call the rogues.” Len says. “You might not want to do that.” Zoey says. “They are currently dealing with a Meta I couldn't go help I had to get to work and Cisco didn't want to bother you guys.”  Zoey says. “Mick and Lisa aren't there however.” She adds. “ I'll call them bye.” Len says hanging up.    
  


 

“Michael where are you?” Zoey whispers. “Zoey?” Eddie says. “We got a call late night murder at a convenient store.” Eddie says. “Meta?” Zoey says. “Don't think so.” Eddie says. “You okay?” Eddie says. “Michael is missing.” Zoey says. “What?” Eddie says. “Len called me panicked he isn't in his room.” Zoey says. “We need to go. We can keep an eye out for him.” Eddie says. Zoey grabs her stuff and follows Eddie out of her lab.    
  


***With Michael***

 

“I don't know guys we could get caught.” Michael says to his friends as they head to the back of a closed store that was right next to a convenient store. “Oh will you relax Allen. We will be fine.” His friend says. “Did you bring the stuff I asked you to bring?” His friend says. “Yeah.” Michael says dropping his bag down. His friends open it. “Where did you get this stuff?” Another one of his friends say. “I know a few people.” Michael says. One of his friends grabs the spray paint then he hands Michael one.  “I don't know.”Michael says but grabs a can anyways. His friend grabs a brick and throws it at a window a few minutes later. “Woah! You didn't say we would be doing that!” Michael says. “Oh lighten up it’s not like we are gonna get caught.” His friend says as he throws another brick. Soon he hears the words he never wanted to hear. "CCPD!" As a light flashes on him and his friends. Oh he was  _ so  _ dead. 

  
  


***A few minutes earlier***

 

“Well?” Joe says to his foster daughter as she examines the body. “Looks like he was stabbed.” Zoey says. “But it also looks like he was shot as well.” Zoey says. “How do you know?” Eddie says. “There's a bullet hole in his leg.” Zoey says as if it wasn’t obvious. “The person who did this must of shot him before stabbing him.” Zoey says. “We won't know officially till we look at the footage. Allen collect some evidence.” Singh says. “Sure thing Captain.” Zoey says. Joe goes to say something when they hear the sound of a window breaking. “What in the world?” Eddie says. They hear voices and then another window breaking.  A few officers, Joe, Eddie, Singh, and Zoey run out of the convenient store and to the sound. Joe, Eddie, and Singh with their weapons out.  "CCPD!" Singh yells as officers grab their flash lights shining it on some boys. Zoey's eyes go wide when she spots her nephew."Put the paint cans and bricks down." Singh says.

 

“Michael?” Zoey says. Joe and Eddie's eyes go wide. “Uh hey Aunt Zoey, Uncle Eddie, Grandpa Joe.” Michael says sheepishly.“Are you kidding me Michael?” Joe says. “You all are under arrest”. Singh says. “Joe I'm sorry I have to.” Singh says. Joe nods as the officers go and handcuffs the kids. Eddie going to handcuff Michael, Joe grabbing the backpack.“I'll go call Barry you young man are in serious trouble!” Zoey says scolding her nephew. Eddie puts Michael in the back of the cop car as Zoey finishes up at the crime scene leaving to head back to CCPD to call her brother.

  
  


***CCPD***

 

Michael sits in a chair in Singh's office his aunt and his uncle and his grandfather along with captain Singh were there. “What the hell Michael vandalism?” Zoey says. “Do you know you could go to juvie for this?” Eddie says. “If you let me explain.” Michael says. “Not now.” Joe says. Zoey heads out of the room and comes back a few minutes later. “Barry and Lenny are on their way.” Zoey says.  “What were you doing there?” Joe says. Michael doesn't say anything just looks guilty. “You gave your dads a heart attack.” Zoey says. “What do you mean?” Singh says. “He snuck out of the house. Len woke up to go check on him and he wasn't in his room.” Zoey says. “You snuck out to go vandalize public property?” Joe says. “No it wasn't like that.” Michael says. “Michael you had a paint can in your hand.” Eddie says. “You had a backpack full of stuff as well.” Singh says. 

 

Zoey sees Barry and Len walk in both men looking furious. “Your dads are here.” Zoey says as Joe walks to the door to poke his head out and motions for the men to come In. “Michael Henry Allen!” Barry yells when they both walk in. “Dad Pop I can explain.” Michael says. “Go ahead Michael explain to us why we got a call at 12:30 In the morning from your aunt saying you were arrested for vandalism.” Len says. Michael sighs. “Okay I'll start from the beginning.” Michael says. “I have been hanging out with these boys at school. They knew you were a villain before you became a hero and so they thought I would be the perfect fit in their group.” Michael says. “At first they were cool. But then they started planning for stuff.” Going and stealing things. Michael says. “I refused to take part. But they pressured me into doing this tonight.” Michael says. “How did you get the backpack full of stuff?” Eddie says. “I took stuff from Uncle Mick, stuff he wouldn't miss.” Michael says.

 

“I had the paint can in my hand but I didn't use it.” Michael says to Singh. “I never wanted to do it In the first place, they made me.” Michael says. “How did they make you?” Barry says. “They were gonna tell everyone about Dad's past and that Grandpa Henry was in prison for murder.” Michael says. “So I went along with it.” Michael says. “Michael you should of told an adult.” Zoey says. “But then they would of.” Michael says.  “They would of gotten in trouble maybe but you wouldn't be sitting in that chair with handcuffs.” Joe says. “Even tho you didn't take part in it, you were on the scene when it happened.” Singh says. “I have to give you some sort of punishment.” Singh says. “But he won't go to court?” Len says. “The DA is here now I'll fill her in and she will call the judge.” Singh says. “I'll be right back.” Singh says.

 

“I'm sorry.” Michael says to his fathers. “Mikey you had us worried sick about you.” Barry says crouching down in front of his son. “We thought something terrible happened to you.” Len says. “I called your Uncle and your Aunt to start looking for you.” Len says. “Your Uncle Cisco and Aunt Caitlin were gonna go look for you as soon as the meta crisis ended, but “Your Aunt called us before they went out.” Barry says. “I'm sorry.” Michael says again. “We also have to give you some sort of punishment as well.” Len says. “You’re grounded for 3 weeks, no TV, no friends, no computer, nothing. You are to give me or pop your phone as soon as you get home from school.” Len says. “You’re going to have a list of chores to do everyday as well.” Barry says. Michael nods. “I can do that.” Michael says. His fathers pull him in a tight hug and everyone sits in silence till Singh comes back in.

 

“Well?” Joe says. “Community service for 2 months.” Singh says. “Every Saturday you are to go and clean up around town.” Singh says. “2 months?” Michael says. “2 months.” Singh confirms. “Those 2 months will be over before you know it kiddo.” Zoey says. “Promise us you will never do something like this again.” Barry says. “I promise.” Michael says. Soon the family leave along with Joe, Eddie, and, Singh Zoey heading back to work to finish the case she was working on before heading home as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I hope you guys enjoyed this! Also I have some glee crossovers for this series but I have been debating on whether or not I want to upload them. Would you guys want to see them? Please let me know! I'm gonna go get ready for Supergirl now! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Welcomed! 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
> Till Next Time! 
> 
> ~Rascal :)


End file.
